


Hands of a King

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted here: <a href="http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/173898.html">http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/173898.html</a></p></blockquote>





	Hands of a King

Each day some were brought to him: tall men with fear lurking behind blank eyes, women with no heart for the children who clung to their skirts, children who flinched and trembled at even a kindly meant touch. More burdens for a fire-new king, so marred by fear that they could not see the light.

But healing was one skill from his old life that still mattered in the new. He knew what to do for these most-wretched of his subjects, and was glad for it. A steaming kettle, athelas, and a whispered command.

_The Shadow is gone! Look up!_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/173898.html>


End file.
